Yövieras
by minori
Summary: KakashixIruka. Lievä yaoi. Iruka ei ole varma, voiko enää tyytyä vain siihen yhteen asiaan.


Iruka vilkaisi keittiössä riippuvaa seinäkalenteriaan. Siitä oli jo yli viikko, kun Kakashi oli viimeksi ilmestynyt hänen ovelleen. Iruka tiesi, että hän oli missiolla. Hän tiesi myös, että mission oli tarkoitus loppua sinä päivänä. Hän yritti valehdella itselleen, ettei katsonut kalenteria laskeakseen päiviä, mutta ei onnistunut.

Kakashi oli käynyt hänen luonaan jo ainakin vuoden. Hän ei koskaan jäänyt yöksi, puhunut paljon tai edes suudellut Irukaa. Eniten Iruka olisi tahtonut käpertyä Kakashin kainaloon ja herätä siitä aamulla valmistamaan aamiaista heille molemmille, mutta niin ei käynyt koskaan. Kakashi vain puki ylleen ja lähti saman tien, odottamatta edes, että Iruka nukahtaisi, jättäen hänet vain sekaisten lakanoiden keskelle tuijottamaan kattoon. Joka kerran jälkeen Iruka sanoi itselleen, ettei seuraavaa kertaa saisi tulla, mutta hän tunsi itsensä aivan liian yksinäiseksi pystyäkseen sanomaan jouninille "ei".

Tajutessaan käyneensä suihkussa uudestaan, vaihtaneensa pehmeimmät lakanansa ja siivottuaan makuuhuoneesta kaikki ylimääräiset kirjat ja teekupit vain Kakashin takia, Iruka suuttui itselleen. Jos hän päästikin miehen sisälle, hänen ei ainakaan pitäisi nähdä mitään vaivaa hänen eteensä. Ei Kakashikaan nähnyt. Mutta Iruka unohtui uneksimaan, että Kakashi joskus toisi hänelle ruusun, tai aivan minkä tahansa päivänkakkaran, ja suutelisi hänen huuliaan, vaikka vain hetken… ja suuttumus oli poissa ja typerä unelmoiva hymy tilalla.

Iruka yritti ryhdistäytyä. Hän laittoi itselleen ruokaa ja lysähti sitten sohvalle lukemaan. Hänen onnistui kyllä jotenkuten keskittyä tarinaan, mutta silti hän vilkuili kelloa aivan liian usein voidakseen sanoa sen olevan vain normaalia.

Kello tuli yksitoista ja Iruka painui pesemään hampaitaan ja meni sänkyyn. Hän yritti nukkua, mutta ei siitä mitään tullut. Hän makasi kyljellään ja vilkaisi aina välillä verhonrakoon, josta näkyi kuun valossa hänen parvekkeensa ja välillä vihreänä hohtavaan kelloradioon.

Kello oli jo melkein kaksitoista, eikä Kakashista vieläkään kuulunut mitään. Iruka käänsi kylkeä poispäin ikkunasta ja ajatteli, että hänen pitäisi ennemminkin olla helpottunut. Mutta juuri silloin hän havahtui, kun parvekkeen lasioveen napautettiin kaksi kertaa. Iruka ei heti kääntynyt ja noussut avaamaan. Hän mietti, että hän voisi hyvin teeskennellä nukkuvansa ja olla avaamatta. Mutta hän ei tehnyt niin, vaan vilkaisi olkansa yli verhonrakoon, jossa näkyi seisovan mies, hopeiset hiukset hohtaen kuunvalossa. Hän nousi ja tunsi taas järkensä alkavan valua jonnekin, hänen ottaessaan muutaman askeleen ovelle. Iruka raotti verhoa ja näki pitkän jouninin nojailemassa oven viereiseen seinään kädet taskussa. Hän nielaisi kun väreet kulkivat pitkin hänen selkäänsä ja saivat hänet hymyilemään hiukan.

Iruka avasi oven ja Kakashi kääntyi katsomaan häneen. Jounin astui sisään Irukan perääntyessä muutaman askelen hänen tieltään.

Yleensä Iruka ei ollut hermostunut. Ei enää niin monen yön jälkeen. Mutta nyt hän ei tiennyt mitä olisi tehnyt tai minne katsonut. Hän vain seisoi melkein kiinni Kakashissa, vilkuili hengityksen tahdissa kohoilevaa rintaa ja odotti, että Kakashi kietoisi kätensä hänen ympärilleen tai alkaisi kiskoa paitaa pois. Mutta ehkä jounin oli huomannut hänen jännittyneisyytensä ja Iruka tunsi tuijotuksen, vaikkei edelleenkään katsonut ylös.

Vihdoin Kakashi kumartui hitaasti, veti maskinsa alas ja suuteli Irukan kaulaa. Iruka värähti taas ja hän laski haparoiden kätensä Kakashin lanteille. Jos hän olisi ollut järkevä, hän olisi avannut suunsa heti, päästämättä Kakashia ensin pitemmälle, mutta hän ei ollut. Ei Kakashi-sensein läsnä ollessa.

Mies työnsi vihdoinkin kätensä hänen paitansa alle ja alkoi kuljettaa sormiaan ylöspäin pitkin selkälihaksia, suudellen samalla kosteasti hänen kaulaansa. Hän painoi Irukan vasten parvekkeenoven viereistä seinää ja siirtyi tutkimaan sormillaan Irukan rintaa. Huokaillen nautinnollisesti Iruka yritti näpertää auki Kakashin housunnappia, mutta ei onnistunut jouninin painautuessa koko ajan lähemmäksi. Sen sijaan hän alkoi kiskoa miehen paitaa ylemmäksi ja onnistui vetämään sen hänen päänsä yli. Samassa Kakashi riisui hänenkin t-paitansa ja Iruka tunsi jälleen vaalean ja lämpimän ihon omaansa vasten. Hän kiersi kätensä miehen ympärille ja veti häntä vielä lähemmäksi. Tätä hän eniten odotti. Kakashia lämpimänä lähelleen. Rakastelu oli taivaallista, mutta hän olisi koska tahansa vaihtanut sen yhteisiin aamuihin.

Kakashi näykki hänen korvanlehteään ja etsi sormillaan poninhännän lenkkiä. Iruka painoi päänsä Kakashin olkapäätä vasten ja tunsi hiustensa valahtavan.

Kakashi veti Irukan irti seinästä ja kaatoi sängylle, hiipien itse hänen päälleen. Iruka tarttui uudelleen hänen housunnappiinsa ja sai sen tällä kertaa auki, alkaen työntää housuja alemmaksi. Kakashi kuitenkin nousi ylös polvilleen ja siirtyi Irukan viereen. Hän riisui kenkänsä ja alkoi sitten repiä housuja chuuninin jalasta.

Se tuntui aivan liian hyvältä, että sen olisi voinut lopettaa, mutta siitä puuttui jotain. Intohimoa. Lämpöä. Vaikka Iruka olisi voinut sulaa suudelmista kaulallaan ja harhailevista sormista ihollaan, se oli kuitenkin jotenkin steriiliä. Siitä ei koskaan seurannut mitään.

Iruka avasi silmänsä ja katsoi raukeana Kakashin silmiä yllään, mutta ne tuijottivat nyt päättäväisesti hänen tyynyllä repsottavia suortuviaan. Kakashi irrotti otteensa Irukan olkapäistä ja kierähti sängylle hänen viereensä. Iruka vilkaisi miestä sivusilmällä ja olisi halunnut tarttua peitolla lepäävään käteen. Mutta Kakashi nousi hitaasti istualleen ja heilautti jalkansa sängyn reunan yli lattialle. Iruka tuijotti paljasta selkää, jonka lihakset jännittyivät hiukan, kun mies nousi seisomaan.

"Kakashi", Iruka sanoi yhtäkkiä ja nousi toisen kyynärpäänsä varaan, tarttuen jouninin ranteeseen ennen kuin mies ehti kumartua nostamaan paitaansa lattialta.

Kakashi käännähti ja katsoi Irukaa silmiin kasvot lähes ilmeettöminä.

"Onko sinun todella mentävä?" Iruka pakotti sanat ulos suustaan, vaikka jo katsominen miehen silmiin tuntui omituisen vaikealta sillä hetkellä.

"Kuinka niin?" Kakashi kysyi hiljaa hetken kuluttua.

"Tahtoisin… että jäisit", Iruka sanoi ja vilkaisi nopeasti kättään edelleen miehen ranteen ympärillä.

Kakashin silmät laskeutuivat myöskin chuuninin sormiin ja hän kääntyi sitten mitään sanomatta katsomaan Irukaan. Epäröiden Iruka hellitti otteensa ja päästi kokonaan irti.

Kakashi otti askeleen kauemmaksi ja otti paitansa lattialta. Iruka katsoi kun hän sulki housunsa ja veti paidan päälleen. Noukki kengät lattialta ja istui sängyn jalkopäähän laittamaan ne jalkaansa.

"Kakashi", Iruka sanoi taas miehen noustessa seisomaan.

Kakashi käänsi jälleen katseensa nyt sängyllä istuvaa Irukaa kohti.

"Tuletko sinä enää tänne?" Iruka kysyi vilkaisten jouninia.

"Vieläkö sinä tahdot, että minä tulen?" Kakashi kysyi hieman kummalliseen sävyyn.

Iruka nyökkäsi ja katsoi syliinsä. "Lupaan olla hiljaa…" Hän lisäsi vaisusti.

"Iruka?" Kakashi kysyi äkkiä kovempaan ääneen ja Iruka nyökkäsi taas. "Miten ihmeessä voit sanoa noin?" Kakashi kääntyi nyt kunnolla Irukaan päin. Iruka katsoi häntä hiljaa. "Miksi suostut hyväksymään kaiken, mitä minä sinulle teen?"

Iruka nielaisi. Hän ei ollut koskaan tullut ajatelleeksi sitä, mutta nyt se tuli ensimmäisenä hänen mieleensä.

"Koska… koska minä rakastan sinua…" hän vastasi ja tunsi punan nousevan poskilleen. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt sanoa sitä. Nyt Kakashi ainakin lähtisi lopullisesti.

Kakashi seisoi paikoillaan, tuijotti seinää edessään ja sulatteli Irukan sanoja. Hän ei edelleenkään puhunut istuessaan sängyn reunalle Irukan viereen. Hän jäi katselemaan mitään näkemättä ohutta verhoa, joka päästi läpi kaikki mustavalkoiseksi värjäävän kuunvalon.

Iruka tuijotti Kakashin selkää, eikä tiennyt mitä ajatella, kun jounin ei ollutkaan lähtenyt saman tien.

"Ja kuitenkin suostuisit siihen, että minä käyn täällä milloin tahdon…" Kakashi huokaisi.

"Niin", Iruka vastasi hiljaa ja joutui räpyttelemään silmiään jo hyvin nopeasti. "Tahdon vain olla lähelläsi… Edes joskus…"

"Olet antanut minun tehdä mitä vain, vaikka tahdoit vain olla lähelläni..?" Kakashi toisti hieman synkästi.

"Ei, en minä vain sitä tarkoittanut", Iruka sanoi yllättävän nopeasti ja punastui hiukan. "Et sinä ole tehnyt mitään, mitä en olisi tahtonut", hän lisäsi ja painoi katseensa alas.

"En", Kakashi aloitti, mutta jäikin vielä miettimään sanojaan. "En tiennyt, että tämä oli sinulle niin vakavaa", hän sanoi ja melkein vilkaisi Irukaan, mutta käänsikin päänsä viime hetkellä takaisin ikkunaan päin.

Kakashin sävystä ei saanut selvää.

"Olen pahoillani", Iruka alkoi jo kuulostaa epätoivoiselta.

"Ei", Kakashi sanoi nopeasti ja piti sitten tauon. Hän kääntyi sivuttain, miettien vielä hetken. "Ei… Ehkä – ehkä minä voisinkin jäädä", hän sanoi ja tarttui omituisen epäröivästi Irukan käteen ja vilkaisi nopeasti chuuninia silmiin.

Iruka tuijotti Kakashia, laski sitten katseensa heidän käsiinsä ja kääntyi vielä katsomaan Kakashiin. Hän ei uskonut silmiään, mutta tunsi lämpimät sormet omiaan vasten.

"Kiitos, Iruka", jounin sanoi hiljaa ja veti Irukan halaukseen.


End file.
